An InuYasha Story
by inuyashazgirl3759
Summary: Inu&Kag. Uploaded Chap.4 Enjoy! Inuyasha and Kagome are having quatity time together. Until Inuyasha was badly hurt by Naraku and its up for Kagome to defeat Naraku.
1. Meet the Demon and the Girl

Hi! I hope you like this story. This is my first fanfiction I wrote. Another one called "The Love That Can't Stop" was made a week ago. I just improve this one so it was much better. Enjoy! ^_^ P.S. I don't own InuYasha. Thank You! ^_^ And also the title of this chapter its stupid so don't complain to me about the title. Ok!  
  
An InuYasha Story  
  
Chapter.1 "Meet the Demon and the Girl"  
  
It was a chilly autumn morning in the forest. The entire village awoke and started their usual jobs. All the men and boys went hunting and planted crops; while the women and girls cleaned and cooked. This particular day all of that had changed when the ground was starting to shake.  
  
"What was that, Daddy?" a villager boy said.  
  
"I don't know, son, but it's something bad." said the father picking the crops.  
  
Eruptly, something came out from the crops; a half-breed demon. He was muscular in build with long silvered hair with little dog ears, long claws like fingers on his hands that could slice five humans at a time. He carried a terrified girl on his back who was not afraid of the demon but of the fall off his back.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she cried "slow down!"  
  
"Well, it isn't my fault that you can't run." said Inuyasha.  
  
While the two were arguing, all the villagers ran and tried to find a safe place to hide.  
  
"Mommy, I'm scared!" said a villager girl who was holding her mom tight.  
  
"I know, honey, but he is not human he's a demon." said the mom.  
  
All the men took spears and threw them at the demon.  
  
"What are they doing?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"They think that you are a demon." said the girl.  
  
"Well, let me teach them a lesson." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't do it, Inuyasha" she cried "I have an idea."  
  
The girl jumped down the demon's back. The villagers were still throwing the spears at him until she was walked towards them. The villagers stopped and froze. She told something to them.  
  
"My name is Kagome, and this is Inuyasha. Don't be afraid of us. I'm a human, and he is a stupid half-demon." said Kagome.  
  
"Hey!" said Inuyasha "Don't call me stupid!"  
  
"Let kill the long silvered haired half-demon." said a villager.  
  
"Don't kill him" said Kagome "He is a good little puppy. Aren't you, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Feh!" said Inuyasha ignoring her.  
  
The villagers didn't believe her, but they gave them a chance.  
  
"Ok, I will let you go, little girl, but he has to help us plant our crops that were destroyed." said a villager.  
  
"No way, I will not do that" complained Inuyasha "Apparently, I have stuff to do."  
  
"Just do it, Inuyasha" said Kagome "We have time."  
  
"Nope, I will not do it." said Inuyasha.  
  
"SIT BOY!!" yelled Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha fell flat to the ground.  
  
"What did I do?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Are you going to help them or I will say it again" said Kagome.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll do it, just don't say that again" said Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha helped the villagers planted their crops. He wasn't happy. Kagome just watched them work.  
  
"Are you going to help?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I can't do that job because that's a man's job" said Kagome.  
  
After they planted the crops, the villagers thanked the half-breed by serving them a nice feast. Inuyasha didn't want to eat, so he climbed on a tree thinking of what he was going to do after the feast. When the feast was over, everyone fell fast asleep, including Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Well I hope you like my story. If you have a chance you could review me Ok! ^_^ 


	2. The Accident

Hi! I'm back! Thanks for the reviews. Well here's the second chapter. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
An InuYasha Story  
  
Chapter.2 "The Accident"  
  
The next morning, Inuyasha and Kagome went walking to the forest.  
  
"So what are we going to do today?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I don't know, but I sense some blood around here." said Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was sniffing throughout the forest. Then, Inuyasha spotted a man who was in a battle. He was so bloody; he had scars all over his body and he couldn't even walk.  
  
"P-P-Please help me." said the man.  
  
Then, he fell over to the ground. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, but it was too late; he died.  
  
Inuyasha shouted "Kagome, Kagome, come over here!"  
  
Kagome tried to run, but she was too slow. When she got there, she was in shock to see a dead man lying on the ground.  
  
What happened to him?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know" said Inuyasha "but the only thing he said was please help me!"  
  
Then, Inuyasha heard a scream and them another. Inuyasha ran to another village. When he got there, everyone was dead.  
  
He thought to himself "Who has done this?"  
  
Kagome tried to follow Inuyasha, but he was too quick. When she got there, she was surprised to see the village. There were dead bodies all over the village.  
  
"Who has done this?" said Kagome.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing, too." said Inuyasha.  
  
Suddenly, an arrow hit Kagome's arm. Kagome fell down to the ground in pain. Inuyasha saw what happened to her and he was angry.  
  
Carrying Kagome, he asked "Are you alright?"  
  
"No, I'm bleeding really badly, and it hurts." Kagome replied.  
  
She fell unconscious. Inuyasha carried Kagome to Kaede's house. Kaede was an expert at healing people.  
  
"Could you help Kagome!? yelled Inuyasha "She was hit by an arrow in her arm."  
  
"Let me see what I can do." said Kaede "I need to set up some herbs for this. Inuyasha, go get some healing herbs across the steam, and I will put Kagome in my examination room."  
  
When Inuyasha found the herbs, he ran as fast as he could back to Kaede's house. When he got there, Kagome was lying down. She was asleep.  
  
"What happened to her?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Well it wasn't that easy, but I took out the arrow that was in Kagome's arm. She will be ok, but I need the healing herbs that you got across the steam so that in the morning she will be fine."  
  
"Ok!" said Inuyasha.  
  
He thought to himself "Good Kagome is going to be alright; she just needs rest."  
  
Well I hope you like it. I know it was short but the next chapter will be long I promised. I'll write you all later! ^_^ 


	3. The Quality Times

Hi! I hope you enjoy the last chapter because here's the third chapter. Also don't give me complains about the title of this chapter. Ok ^_^  
  
An InuYasha Story  
  
Chapter. 3 "The Quality Times"  
  
The next day, Kagome woke up. She felt a sharp pain in her right arm that was killing her a little.  
  
She thought to herself "What happened? Where am I? Why does my arm hurt?"  
  
Kagome looked around the old cabin, and she Inuyasha sleeping in the right corner next to her. She was glad to see him.  
  
"Inuyasha, wake up." she whispered.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes, I'm alright." she said.  
  
"Ah, I see that ye are ok." said Kaede.  
  
"Oh, Hi Kaede!" said Kagome "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm alright" said Kaede "How's your arm?"  
  
"I feel a little sharp cramp in my arm, but I'm okay." said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha got up, stretching his arms and legs like they were tired from the start.  
  
"Are you ready to go out, or you preferred to stay here for another night." said Inuyasha.  
  
"I think I will stay here for a while." said Kagome.  
  
"Fine, do what ever you want. I'll be near the forest. ok." said Inuyasha walking out of the old cabin.  
  
"As he was walking, he thought "Who had done that to Kagome? Why they do that?"  
  
While Inuyasha was thinking along the way, Kagome was lying down, just relaxing, and Kaede was making lunch for them.  
  
"Kagome, get Inuyasha, lunch is ready." said Kaede.  
  
"Ok." said Kagome trying to get up.  
  
She got dressed and went to find Inuyasha.  
  
""Inuyasha!" she yelled "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm over here!" said Inuyasha looking down at Kagome.  
  
"There you are" said Kagome "Kaede said that lunch was ready."  
  
"I don't want lunch, I will stay right here." said Inuyasha ignoring her.  
  
"Ok, just asking." said Kagome walking away.  
  
Then Inuyasha's stomach started to growled. He hasn't eaten anything for days because all the fights he had done before. Guest he was hungry.  
  
'Kagome, wait for me!" said Inuyasha climbing of the tree.  
  
"So you change your mind, already?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Well it wasn't my fault that changes my mind. It was my stomach." said Inuyasha.  
  
"It's always your stomach." Kagome thought repeated of what he just said.  
  
"Fine, come with me." said Kagome.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha talk and argue all the way until they got there. They ate lunch, and took a little nap. When they woke up, it was sunset. They didn't know they slept to long. Then Kaede walked to the room.  
  
"I hope you had a nice sleep because dinner is ready." said Kaede bring the food to them.  
'Feh, I don't want to eat" said Inuyasha "I preferred to go outside and chill out." Inuyasha said walking to the exit and went into the forest again in the cold breezy night.  
  
"Fine then, more for me." said Kagome stuffing herself until she was full.  
  
While Kagome Kaede was eating, Inuyasha was still thinking who had done that to Kagome. Then Inuyasha heard something behind him. He turned around, there was no one there. Then, in the speed of light, someone hit Inuyasha hard and really fast. Inuyasha fell down to the ground and fell unconscious. The stranger drags Inuyasha deeper in the forest.  
  
When Kagome and Kaede was done eating, Kagome went searching for Inuyasha. When she found him, he was lying down, bruising hurt by someone who was strong.  
  
"K-Kagome" replied Inuyasha.  
  
"What happened to you?!" said Kagome.  
  
"Some guy hit me for no reason" said Inuyasha "but I think that guy was the one who hit you in your arm yesterday."  
  
"You think do?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I'm sure of it." said Inuyasha.  
  
Wasn't that exciting or what. I need a review if you have the chance. Ok! ^_^ I write you all soon. 


	4. The Mystery Revealed

Hi! I'm back! Sorry I didn't wrote any Fanfictions because I had so suff to do. I know everyone wants to find out what happened to Inuyasha and Kagome so here's the next chapter . I know that this is a short story but I will continue writing my next story called "Inside Kagome's diary". It's about Kagome writing about all the adventures they had in the feudal era and her time. Well enough of that here's my last chapter. Enjoy!   
  
An Inuyasha Story  
  
Chapter.4 "The Mystery Revealed"  
  
Kagome helped Inuyasha up. When Inuyasha got up an arrow almost hit Kagome. Kagome was terrified that she was almost hit by an arrow.  
  
"Who are you" asked Kagome holding Inuyasha tight.  
  
"You should know who I am." said the stranger in a deeper tone.  
  
The stranger walked closer to Kagome. Kagome moved a few steps back with Inuyasha. As the stranger move more closer, Kagome was still moving back with Inuyasha. Then Kagome stopped. Kagome looked at him at a closer view. It was Naraku is an evil demon. He uses a piece of hair to make reincarnation of himself. Kagome was more terrified than ever.  
  
"Inuyasha have no chance of getting up because I beat him up earlier." said Naraku.  
  
Kagome stared down at the beat up Inuyasha who was unconscious. She tried to talk to him about it was no good.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha, wake up!" she yelled.  
  
Finally, Inuyasha woke up. He saw Kagome in horror; he knows that she was in trouble.  
  
"What is it, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Finally, I was yelling at you for a few minutes for getting you up." said Kagome.  
"Well, I was hurt" said Inuyasha "what should I suppose to do? Battle a demon and get kill in 3 seconds. You are out of your mine!"  
  
"Well there is a demon after me. It's Naraku. He is here and he is going to kill both of us." said Kagome.  
  
"So Naraku is here" said Inuyasha "well I will kill him if it's the last thing one do."  
  
"Ah...Inuyasha has woken" said Naraku "This time I won't be easy on you, half-breed."  
  
"Lets see about that." said Inuyasha charging after him.  
  
Inuyasha was chasing Naraku but he was very fast. Naraku made a first shot at Inuyasha that sent him flying to a tree. Kagome went after him but he was fine.  
  
"Kagome, find a safe place to hide ok. This is to dangerous." said Inuyasha.  
  
"But Inuyasha... you need me for-" Kagome was interrupt by Inuyasha.  
  
"I SAID GET GOING!!!" yelled Inuyasha and push Kagome away.  
  
Kagome was scared and mad at the same time. She wanted to be with Inuyasha in case he needed her, and also was mad that he yelled at her to go away.  
  
"Inuyasha, how come you are so rude to me." she thought as she was running to find a safe place to hide.  
  
Kagome ran deep to the forest. She didn't know where she was until she saw an old cabin nearby.  
  
"That looks like Kaede's home." said Kagome.  
  
She ran to Kaede's house. She told her what happened.  
  
"Ye child don't worry" said Kaede "That is why I had extra arrows and bows just in case."  
  
"Thank you, Thank you!" said Kagome hugging Kaede tight.  
  
"Could ye get off" said Kaede "Ye are squishing me!"  
  
"Sorry, I get over excited." said Kagome.  
  
Kagome said good-bye to Kaede and went to find Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha can't do that to me. After I'm through with Naraku I got plans for you as well." she thought.  
  
"Ha ha ha...you didn't even lay a stretch on me." Naraku said.  
  
"I can't even hit him one bit." mumbled Inuyasha as he tried to get up.  
Naraku then went behind Inuyasha and hit him right in the lower thighs. He then hold him right at his neck choking the life out of him.  
  
"Ha...Now its time to die half-breed" said Naraku holding Inuyasha's neck.  
  
"Hold it right there, you... demon!" yelled Kagome as she was ready to throw the arrow to Naraku.  
  
"Hahaha...this human thinks it strong enough to defeat me" said Naraku letting go off of Inuyasha's neck.  
  
"K...K....K....coughed Kagome......" said Inuyasha as a fell unconscious on the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome yelled "What did you do...tell me!!!"  
  
"I've only played with him... you want to join?" asked Naraku picking at evil grin in his face.  
  
"Hell no!!!" said Kagome making a perfect target to Naraku "I'm going to end you now!!!"  
  
"Try it and see little girl." said Naraku.  
  
Well that's it I guess. I'll make more chapters I'll promise! Reviews!!! 


End file.
